The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to an apparatus for processing material, such as a biomass or fodder for cattle, comprising a container having a bottom and an upright wall, and at least one mixing element comprising an upright column and a mixing blade attached to the column, a front edge of which at least substantially joins the bottom of the container, which mixing element is rotatably mounted in the container.
Such an apparatus and mixing element are known, for example from EP-A-0 943 236. A problem that occurs with the known apparatus is that the front edge and the adjoining part of the outer edge of the mixing blade push up the fodder that is present in the container during rotation of the mixing element, with the fodder sliding over the bottom of the container instead of moving upwards over the mixing blade. This results in a reduced mixing action of the mixing element. In addition, the mixing element is usually provided with knives along the outer edge of the mixing blade for cutting the fodder. To obtain an optimum cutting action, the difference in speed between the fodder and the rotating mixing element must be as great as possible. If the fodder is carried along at substantially the same speed by the mixing element, the cutting action will be minimal. The cutting efficiency of the known apparatus is low, and a high power level is required for reducing the fodder to a sufficient extent.